Saphira
by jessthereader13
Summary: This is another thing that I made in my Creative Writing class. It is like Emerarudo. An off-shoot idea from The Story. AU. SesshomaruxOC, with a brief mention of his mother...


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, the character Saphira and myself. Any other most likely belongs to somebody else (** _ **Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**_ **).**

 **Name:** Saphira

 **Background:** A fox/kitsune youkai (can turn into a giant fox). Created by excess youkai from her mother that was suppressed for many years. She is six years old. Has midnight blue hair with natural green, red, and blue streaks. 2 red fox tails and ears. One deep sapphire eye and one a deep emerald. Note: the # of tail show how powerful you are, can only get 9 in lifetime

 **Good trait:** Listens the 1st time (for the most part), loyal to the family, funny

 **Bad trait:** Too curious for her own damn good and playing matchmaker for her mom

 **Likes:** Her mom, Sesshomaru(the man she wants to be her adopted dad), playing with her friends, and training with her mom

 **Dislikes:** people who kill for no reason, Naraku (a real character from _Inuyasha_ , don't own), the smell of rotten stuff

 **Fav. outfit** : Basically one of Kurama's ( _YuYu Hakusho)_ outfits

Her pants/shirt-thing are a light pink , and the jacket-thing is a crimson red, the belt/sash-thing is a forest green.

 **(AN:Don't judge me, he is a good looking** **fictional** **character! (You will understand later...)**

 **Warning: Sesshomaru is not like 'normal' Sesshomaru...**

 **The Scene: (The setting is in Feudal Japan, about a year after of being trapped in Feudal Japan)**

"Hey Mom, do you have anything to do today?" Saphira asked. I looked up from practicing my influence over water, basically playing with the water by making shapes with the water 'Hmmm, I wonder if I somehow freeze the water it will be like those ice statues back in my time…' "What, Saph? I just had an idea…" I replied. -sighs- "Mom, it better not be anything ice related. You do remember that we still have not unfroze that box that you were trying to make into a freezer." -silence- "Don't do it until your teacher says that you mastered your water training. Anyway I was asking if you have to do anything to do today, because if not meet me in that random closet that we found two weeks ago." "You mean that really weird one that won't let you use any of your powers and you can't get out until whoever shoves/shuts the door on you in there for whatever purpose, won't let you out until you fulfill said purpose" I replied with a raised eyebrow. "Yep that one! I thought we could do some mom-daughter bonding." She answered back. "...Okay I will see you there in 10 min.?" "Okay, see you there mom, I want to grab some things." I smiled "See you there sweetling." I stood up and started heading to the mentioned room.

 _Meanwhile (Saphira's point of view)_

'I hope this works it took forever to convince Sesshomaru that there was something wrong with that room.'

 _Flashback of earlier that morning_

"Lord Sesshomaru I am certain that there is something wrong with that room." -Sighs- "You will leave this Sesshomaru alone if he goes to check this room, yes?" "Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Follow me my Lord." -A few minutes pass by- "This is the room that you need this Sesshomaru to look at?" "Yes sir!" *enters the door and takes a few steps in* -door slams shut- "You will thank me later!"

 _End flashback_

"Hey Mom,..." **(AN:time skip, because I am lazy and pretty sure you don't want to read that part again..)** After making sure that my mom was a good distance away I shielded my sent so Mother couldn't tell that I was following her. I followed her and then shoved her into the room, slammed the door shut yelling, "This is for your own damn good! I am tired of seeing you two dance around each other any longer it has been months since that dang kiss. I can tell you like each other now TALK IT OUT!" Then I ran to the palace's gossip queen and told her that the plan worked (we were all getting tired of it, even surprisingly Lord Sesshomaru's own mother!), then went off to play with Rin-chan.

 _End of Sapira's point of view_

When I got to the room I heard noises, which confused me greatly seeing how I couldn't smell her over here. Although I could easily smell Lord Sesshomaru, I shrugged thinking that he just passed through here earlier. I opened the door and I felt small hands push me into the room, and then heard the door slam shut and my daughter yell "This is for your own damn good! I am tired of seeing you two dance around each other any longer it has been months since that dang kiss. I can tell you like each other now TALK IT OUT!" I blush, that means only one person I turn to see the man who has showed me how to adapt to being a youkai, and the man I have a major crush on even before that kiss, Lord Sesshomaru. I saw him sitting down in one of the two chairs that were in the room. I walked over and sat down, and stared at him in the eye.

-Two Hours later-

-Sighs- We might as well talk about what we should do about 'us', seeing how that is what she has stated was they out. ….You do know about the enchantment to this room right?" "Yes, this Sesshomaru knows about this room. What do you think we should do, Koori (ice)?" he says while smirking. I blush, that was what he had been calling me since that ice-box failure. I reply while stammering (who wouldn't?), "W-w-well w-we c-could start dating, it is similar to courting but there is no marriage commitment at the end. Basically it is for two individuals who really like each other to get to know each other better romantically..." I trailed off noticing that he somehow seemed a LOT closer than before. "...This Sesshomaru, I will do this for you.." he whispers softly while looking straight into my eyes. He breaks eye contact to place a kiss to the left side of my neck, nuzzling it. He whispers against my neck "I hope that this ends well for both of us." He lifts his head up and I smile at and blush as he softly smiles back. "I hope the same Ai (love.)"

END


End file.
